IF YOU
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: Sehun yang rela berlatih memasak untuk menjadi istri terbaik Jongin. "Hentikan tawamu atau kita batal menikah" "Awwww, hidung ini jimat bagiku" KaiHun (GS for Sehun)


" **IF YOU"**

 **KaiHun**

 **(GS for Sehun)**

 **All chara belong to God**

Sepasang kekasih dengan bahagia merencanakan pernikahan. Jongin dan Sehun sedang merancangnya. Dan sebagai permulaan, Sehun, si calon istri yang bahkan masih belum lulus dalam memasak telur mata sapi, harus berlatih memasak dulu.

Jongin si calon suami dan nenek Sehun bergerak sebagai juru pantau. Sudah hampir 2 jam Sehun sibuk bergumul dengan aktivitasnya di dapur. Hingga akhirnya 1 piring cap jae terhidang dengan asap putih yang masih mengepul.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun terlalu antusias untuk mendengar pendapat para "juri".

"Kau tidak lihat aku dan nenek sedang meniupinya"

"Makanlah selagi panas, akan terasa lebih enak" Sehun berseloroh.

"Kau mau membuat tenggorokan kami terbakar huh?"

Sehun hanya manyun mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

Saat mereka mulai mengunyah dengan ekspresi wajah yang bisa dibilang datar, Sehun mulai gugup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dari 1 sampai 10, nilaiku kali ini berapa?" Gadis putih pucat itu sudah tak tahan menunggu hasil "penjurian" dari kekasihnya.

"Emm, empat" wajah tanpa dosa Jongin benar-benar merusak suasana hati Sehun.

"Dasar pelit!" Jongin tertawa saja sambil menelan sayuran yang agak tersesat di tenggorokannya.

"Kalau nenek?" Sehun harap-harap cemas, neneknya adalah harapan terakhir.

"Tiga" suara pelan nenek Sehun membuat tawa Jongin pecah.

Wajah datar Sehun dengan mata sipitnya tampak menyeramkan. Jongin secara perlahan menghentikan aksinya.

"Sebenarnya yang cucu nenek ini aku atau Jongin sih?!"

"Ini masih lebih baik dari masakan pertamamu. Nenek bahkan tak sanggup memberikan nilai saat itu" sembari menjawab nenek membersihkan sisi-sisi bibirnya dengan begitu santai.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia sibuk memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena mendengar jawaban nenek. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak bagaikan nuklir.

Sehun ingin sekali menerbangkan pisau dapur ke arah Jongin. Tapi ia masih memikirkan nasib pernikahan mereka kelak.

"Hentikan tawamu atau kita batal menikah" Sehun mengancam

"Yaa Sehun, begitu saja kok sudah ngambek sih?" Jongin menetralkan suaranya, sulit sekali untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Masih ada waktu untuk belajar. Yang nenek tahu, cucu nenek bukanlah seseorang yang gampang putus asa. Buktikan pada Jongin, bahwa nanti dia tidak akan berhenti memakan masakanmu"

Nenek Sehun kemudian melenggang pergi untuk mengambil jemurannya.

"Sehunna, sudahlah. Kau mau belajar memasak saja aku sudah senang. Sekarang lebih baik kita perbaiki masakanmu ini" Jongin berusaha merayu Sehun.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Aku akan membawanya ke bengkel untuk diperbaiki" sepertinya Jongin memang tak berniat untuk berhenti menjahili Sehun.

Kemudian celemek yang dipakai Sehun sudah beralih fungsi untuk menyabeti punggung Jongin.

Pasangan muda ini tak akan pernah berhenti bertengkar. Meski yang dimasalahkan hanyalah hal-hal sepele. Tapi, justru itu yang membuat mereka langgeng.

~.~

"Hari ini kau akan menemui ayahmu?" Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan perkenalkan aku padanya?"

"Dua bulan lagi. Saat hari ulang tahunnya." Jongin kemudian mencubit pipi Sehun, gemas.

"Apa yang harus aku bawakan untuknya?"

"Emm, bagaimana kalau hasil masakanmu?" Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Aku tak mau meracuni ayahmu" sekarang giliran Sehun yang mencubit hidung pesek Jongin.

"Awwww, hidung ini jimat bagiku"

Sehun sekarang bisa tertawa, Jongin adalah perusak dan tukang servis terbaik untuk moodnya.

Sembari berjalan menuju tempat mobil Jongin diparkir, Sehun menggandeng tangan calon suaminya itu dengan mesra. Sudah layak menjadi pasangan pengantin baru.

"Maaf, besok aku tak bisa menemanimu Jongin-ah"

"It's okay. Presentasimu esok lebih penting. Kau bisa naik jabatan kalau dewan direksi menyukai hasil kerjamu"

"Jeongmal mianhe" Sehun menunduk.

Dan Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membelai dan mencium puncak kepala Sehun.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan Sehunna. Sekarang aku pamit dulu ya. Jaga nenekmu dengan baik"

Jongin memeluknya erat sebelum pemuda itu memasuki tempat kemudi mobil. Sehun melepasnya dengan lambaian tangan yang terasa amat berat.

~.~

Esok Jongin akan menemani ayahnya untuk menemui orang yang sangat penting. Mantan isteri kedua sang ayah.

Dua kali membina rumah tangga dan keduanya menemui jalan perpisahan.

Jongin adalah anak dari pernikahan pertama ayahnya. Usai bercerai, hak asuh jatuh pada ibunda Jongin.

Perilaku ayah Jongin yang kecanduan pada alkohol dan rokok menjadi pemicu kegagalannya sebagai kepala rumah tangga.

Pertengkaran hebat yang tak berujung membuat ibunda Jongin memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Dua tahun usai kegagalan pernikahan pertama, ibu dan ayah Jongin akhirnya menikah kembali dengan pasangan baru mereka masing-masing.

Hanya saja untuk kedua kalinya ayah Jongin tak bisa mempertahankan bahtera pernikahannya. Bahkan pernikahannya belum menginjak 1 tahun.

Masih dengan alasan yang sama, ditambah dengan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, pernikahan kedua ayahnya kembali menemui jalan perceraian.

Mantan istri kedua sang ayah sedang mengandung kala itu. Hanya saja hal itu disembunyikannya.

Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, ayahnya baru mengetahui bahwa ia sebenarnya juga memiliki anak dari istri keduanya. Itu pun ia hanya diberi tahu oleh salah seorang teman.

Namun, berkali-kali ayahnya ini diusir saat ia datang ke rumah keluarga istri keduanya, walaupun hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan dan keadaan dari anaknya itu.

Hingga akhirnya sang ayah meminta bantuan Jongin untuk menemukan keberadaan anaknya yang ia cari selama 20 tahun terakhir ini.

~.~

"Aku sungguh bersyukur, ibumu tidak pernah melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu, Kai"

Kai adalah panggilan kecil Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tak begitu yakin harus menjawab apa.

Kini mereka berdua sedang menunggu mantan istri kedua ayahnya di sebuah restoran pada sebuah hotel mewah di Jeju.

Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan setelan rapi menghampiri mereka. Jongin harap ia adalah bibi JiHyun. Wanita yang pernah menjadi istri ayahnya.

Jongin hanya ingat namanya, ia sudah lupa bagaimana rupa bibi JiHyun.

Namun, melihat reaksi ayahnya yang dengan susah payah berdiri membuatnya yakin ia adalah orang yang dicari.

Ketergantungan ayahnya pada alkohol dan rokok saat muda berdampak buruk pada kesehatannya sekarang. Bahkan untuk berdiripun beliau harus berusaha keras.

"JiHyun.." Lirih ayahnya

Bibi JiHyun hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam. Jika dilihat, bibi JiHyun seperti seorang wanita aristokrat.

Penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Bahkan ia yang mereservasi tempat pertemuan kami ini.

Susah payah Jongin mencari tahu keberadaannya. Dan saat Jongin berhasil menghubunginya pun, Jongin hampir saja mendapat penolakan.

Jika saja Jongin tidak menceritakan kondisi kesehatan ayahnya kini, mungkin wanita dihadapannya sekarang tak akan sudi bertemu.

"Apa kabar JiHyun?" Sang ayah mencoba memulai percakapan

"Aku jauh lebih baik saat ini"

"Maafkan aku karena memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Tak apa. Kau bisa mengutarakan keinginanmu sekarang"

Hening menyapa sejenak sebelum ayah Jongin membuat sebuah pengakuan dosa dihadapan mantan istrinya.

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf atas perbuatanku di masa lalu. Aku tau ini memang sulit, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku minta maaf"

Butuh 1 menit untuk menunggu bibi JiHyun menjawabnya.

"Aku tak yakin aku bisa memaafkanmu. Itu hanya bagian dari masa laluku. Aku tak mau mengungkitnya lagi"

Ayah Jongin seakan tak sanggup untuk berbicara lagi. Sang ayah yang dulu dikenal sebagai orang yang keras dan sedikit kasar saat ini menjadi orang yang lemah.

"Bolehkah aku menemuimu anakku. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Aku masih belum bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi aku.." Perkataan ayah Jongin terpotong

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia dalam keadaan baik, segala kebutuhannya tercukupi. Dan ia menjadi anak yang mandiri."

"20 tahun aku mencarinya JiHyun" ayah Jongin memohon.

"Dan 20 tahun lalu, kau yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini, JongWon"

Jongin kemudian menyentuh pundak sang ayah untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau tak perlu mencari tahu tentangnya. Akan menjadi lebih sulit kalau ia mengetahui apa yang dulu kau lakukan padaku. Ia akan sangat membencimu."

Bibi JiHyun kemudian berdiri, tampak ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku permisi dulu"

Ia masih sempat membungkuk hormat sebelum ia pergi menjuh dengan air mata tertahan.

"Ayah sebaiknya kita segera pergi"

Jongin kemudian menuntun sang ayah keluar dari tempat mewah itu.

~.~

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang ke Seoul, sang ayah hanya termenung. Harapannya bertemu adik dari Jongin sirna sudah.

Jongin tak begitu akrab dengan ayahnya. Meski ibunda Jongin memberikan kebebasan untuk bertemu. Namun, sang ayah hanya menemuinya 1 bulan sekali, bahkan lebih saat Jongin kecil dulu.

Hidup sebatang kara meski dengan harta berlimpah, malah membuat Jongin merasa iba pada sang ayah.

Ibunda Jongin juga ikut membantunya mencari keberadaan bibi JiHyun. Keberadaan bibi JiHyun di Jeju juga diketahui berkat kenalan ibunda Jongin.

"Sekarang harapanku hanya melihat pernikahanmu Kai"

"Ayah, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan adikku, sekaligus melihat pernikahanku"

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya yang kurus dan penuh dengan keriput.

Dalam hati ia terus berdoa, sang ayah tetap sehat dan juga bisa bertemu dengan anaknya yang hilang.

~.~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jongin pertama kali akan menemui calon mertuanya. Berbagai hadiah ia beli untuk menyambut orang tua Sehun.

"Kau gugup?" Sehun memandang Jongin intens.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, inilah yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ibumu"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang basah dan dingin.

"Kau tak perlu cemas seperti ini Jongin"

"Entahlah, hari ini aku begitu gugup. Melamar memang bukanlah hal yang mudah ya"

Sehun mencium kedua pipi Jongin, keningnya dan terakhir bibirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah melamarku"

"Aku akan membuat Sehun menjadi istri yang paling hebat memasak"

"Akan aku buktikan Kim Jongin"

Mereka saling melempar senyum dan kemudian Jongin merangkulnya.

"Bukankah ibumu pandai memasak? Kenapa kau tak minta ajari beliau saja. Kasihan nenek kan"

"Sudah 5 tahun terakhir ini aku dan ibuku sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Apalagi ibu juga sedang membangun bisnis keluarga di Jeju. Jadi lebih baik aku belajar dari nenek"

"Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu 5 tahun lalu. Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihat beliau"

"Resort keluarga kami di Jeju sekarang sudah berkembang. Jadi ibu bisa sering-sering menengokku"

"Resort di Jeju?" Jongin mulai penasaran.

Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan memanggil ibu dulu. Ibu kalau sudah berdandan akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Apalagi mau bertemu dengan calon mantu"

Jongin kemudian melihat Sehun naik ke lantai atas menjemput ibunya di kamar.

Ada perasaan tak menentu yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Entah apa, mungkin ia terlalu gugup.

Jongin kemudian melihat Sehun dan ibunya menuruni anak tangga. Wanita paruh baya yang digandeng Sehun, tak asing bagi Jongin.

"Bibi JiHyun../Kai.."

~.~

Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada sang ayah, kalau ia telah menemukan adiknya yang hilang serta rencana pernikahan Jongin yang gagal.

Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat Jongin sekarang selain meratapi nasibnya. Tragedi tersebut tak akan dilupakannya.

Sehun dan bibi JiHyun menangis, Sehun tak mau mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Dan Jongin pergi tanpa senyum Sehun lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun ayah"

Jongin membawa kue tart kecil untuk ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah Kai, bahkan di hari ulang tahunku pun aku membuatmu menderita."

"Harusnya ayah senang, ayah akan bertemu dengan anak ayah yang 20 tahun ini ayah cari"

Jongin berusaha tegar.

"Maafkan ayahmu ini" ayah Jongin seketika menangis dan Kai membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

Tak mampu berkata, mereka berdua hanya larut dalam tangis.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Kai tampak terburu-buru.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Sebentar lagi ayah akan bertemu adikku kan? Maaf aku tak bisa menemani ayah. Aku pamit."

Ayahnya dapat melihat punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

"Maafkan aku Kai" sekali lagi ia hanya bisa berucap lirih.

~.~

Jongin POV

Aku masih belum pergi, aku hanya bersembunyi. Saat ini aku sangat merindukan Sehun.

Melihatnya datang bersama paman dan neneknya. Memasuki rumah dan memeluk ayah sambil menangis.

Andai saja..

Jika kau bukanlah anak dari ayahku, aku akan sangat bangga memberitahu dunia kalau kau adalah calon istriku.

Jika kau tak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya, aku akan sangat senang karena akhirnya menemukan adikku.

Jika kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku...

Tentu semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

~.~


End file.
